diaurafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BIG BANG
Big Bang (koreański: 빅뱅, japoński:ビッグバン) - koreański zespół muzyczny utworzony przez YG Entertainment w sierpniu 2006 roku. Jego historia została opowiedziana w telewizyjnym dokumencie Big Bang Documentary. Początkowo grupa miała sześciu członków (Jang Hyun-seung), ale aktualnie do zespołu należą G-Dragon (lider), T.O.P, Taeyang, Daesung i Seungri. Big Bang od razu odnalazł swój własny styl muzyczny i image oraz jest najczęściej oglądanym w Internecie koreańskim zespołem. Ich muzyka to połączenie hip hopu i r&b z elementami elektroniki. Członkowie uczestniczą w pisaniu i tworzeniu ich własnej muzyki, a w szczególności lider G-Dragon, który zdobył szacunek reszty grupy i pochwałę od specjalistów przemysłu muzycznego. Punkt zwrotny grupy nadszedł z ich przebojową piosenką Lies, która utrzymała się w na pierwszym miejscu na koreańskich listach przebojów przez siedem kolejnych tygodni. Dzięki wydaniu późniejszych albumów, Hot Issue i Stand Up, kontynuowali swój sukces. Wielką popularność z tych albumów zdobyły takie hity jak Last Farewell i Haru Haru. Od 2007 do 2008, Big Bang otrzymali wiele nagród, w tym za "Najlepszy Męski Zespół", "Piosenkę Roku", "Artystę Roku" i Główną Nagrodę na Rozdaniu Nagród Muzycznych Seulu. Od 2009 do 2010, Big Bang stali się bardzo popularni w Japonii, większość Japończyków zagłosowała na nich w ankiecie pt: "Koreański zespół, który najbardziej chcą zobaczyć Japońscy fani". Zostali pierwszą zagraniczną grupą, która została okrzyknięta "Najlepszymi Debiutantami" przez Japońską Stację Kablową i Radiową oraz "Najlepszymi Nowymi Artystami" przez MTV Japan. Wśród japońskich sukcesów grupowych, członkowie zaczęli swoje solowe działalności. Taeyang, G-Dragon, i Seungri wydali swoje single. G-Dragon i T.O.P współpracowali przy albumie GD & TOP. Seungri i Daesung zaczęli występować w programach telewizyjnych i w musicalach. T.O.P został wysokiego poziomu gwiazdą filmową. Daesung gościł w wielu popularnych programach telewizyjnych Korei. Potem po niemal dwuletniej przerwie w Korei, Big Bang ponownie wrócili w 2011 z ich udanym albumem Tonight. W 2012, Big Bang wypuścili swój piąty Mini Album Alive w Korei i Japonii. Obecnie są w trakcie ich pierwszego Światowego Tournee, odwiedzając dwadzieścia jeden miast w trzynastu krajach. Spis treści * 1 Dyskografia ** 1.1 Koreańskie albumy ** 1.2 Koreańskie single ** 1.3 Japońskie albumy ** 1.4 Japońskie single ** 1.5 Mini albumy ** 1.6 Live Concert albumy ** 1.7 Solowe albumy ** 1.8 Solowe single * 2 Teledyski * 3 Członkowie * 4 Nagrody Dyskografia Koreańskie albumy * Since 2007 (21.12.2006) * Remember (05.11.2008) * Still Alive – Special Edition (2012) Koreańskie single * The First Single Album (28.08.2006) * Big Bang is V.I.P. (28.09.2006) * B I G B A N G 0 3 (21.11.2006) Japońskie albumy * Number 1 (22.10.2008) * Big Bang (19.08.2009) * Big Bang 2 (2011) * Alive (2012) Japońskie single * My Heaven (24.06.2009) * ガラガラ GO!! (GaraGara GO!!) (08.07.2009) * 声をきかせて (Koe o Kikasete, Let Me Hear Your Voice) (4.11.2009) * Tell Me Goodbye (2010) * Beautiful Hangover (2010) Mini albumy * Always (16.08.2007) * Hot Issue (22.11.2007) * For the World (4.01.2008) * With U (28.05.2008) * Stand Up (9.08.2008) * TONIGHT (2011) * Alive (29.02.2012) Live Concert albumy * The Real (08.02.2007) * GREAT (29.02.2008) * Big Show (22.04.2009) * Alive (2012) Solowe albumy * Tae Yang - Hot (22.05.2008) * G-Dragon - Heartbreaker (18.08.2009) * Tae Yang - Solar (01.07.2010) * G-Dragon i T.O.P - GD & TOP (24.12.2010) * Seung Ri - VIP (6.04.2011) * G-Dragon - One of a Kind (15.09.2012) * Daesung - D'scover (27.02.2013) * Seung Ri - Let's Talk About Love (19.08.2013) * G-Dragon - Coup D'Etat part 1 (iTunes only; 02.09.2013) * G-Dragon - Coup D'Etat part 2 (iTunes only; 05.09.2013) * G-Dragon - Coup D'Etat (13.09.2013) * Tae Yang - Rise (03.06.2014) Solowe single * G-Dragon - This Love (2006) * G-Dragon - But I Love You (2007) * Tae Yang - Hot (16.06.2008) * Dae Sung - 날 봐 귀순 (2008) * T.O.P - Big Boy * G-Dragon - 나만 바라봐 cz.2 (30.06.2008) * Dae Sung - Big Hit (대박이야!!) (29.01.2009) * Tae Yang - Where U At (2009) * Seung Ri - Strong Baby * Dae Sung - Cotton Candy (2010) * T.O.P - Turn It Up (2010) * Tae Yang - Solar (2010) * T.O.P - Oh mom (2010) * T.O.P - Of all days (2010) * G-Dragon - Obssesion (2010) * G-Dragon - What do you want (2010) * Seung Ri - V.I.P (2011) * Dae Sung - Lunatic (2011) * G-Dragon - One of a Kind (2012) * G-Dragon - That XX (2012) * G-Dragon - Crayon (2012) * Stylish the FILA (01.12.2009) * Lollipop Cyon CF (ft. 2NE1)(28.03.2009) * So Cool, So Fresh - Hite Beer * Lotte Duty Free (ft. Bi Rain, Song Seung Hun, Park Yong Ha, Ji Sung, and Kang Ji Hwan) * Ice Cream (ft. Kim Tae Hee) * Caffe Latte (Maeil Dairies' Caffé Latte) * 친구 (Chingu, Our Legend) ft. T.O.P & Taeyang (piosenka z dramy 'Chingu, Our Legend') * Hallelujah (T.O.P, Taeyang, G-Dragon piosenka z dramy 'IRIS') * LG Lollipop Part.2 Cyon C (1.03.2010) * 승리의 함성 (The Shouts Of Reds Part2) ft..Kim Yu Na (Hyundai-Korea’s World Cup) (10.05.2010) Teledyski * Tell Me Goodbye * We Belong Together (Feat. Park Bom) * A Fools Tears * This Love (G-Dragon) * My Girl (Tae Yang) * Forever with You * Goodbye Baby * Dirty Cash * Lies * Always * Last Farewell * How Gee * With U * Haru Haru * Oh My Friend * Number 1 * Sunset Glow * Strong Baby (Feat. G-Dragon) (Seung Ri) * Lollipop (feat. 2NE1) * My Heaven * Gara Gara GO!! * Let Me Hear Your Voice * Lollipop 2 * I Need a Girl (Tae Yang) * Butterfly (Feat. Jin Jung) (G-Dragon) * Breathe (G-Dragon) * Wedding Dress (Tae Yang) * Heartbreaker (G-Dragon) * Koe Wo Kikasete * La-La-La * Where U At (Feat. Teddy) (Tae Yang) * Prayer (Tae Yang) * Beutiful Hangover * She's Gone (G-Dragon) * Turn it up (T.O.P) * Tonight * Love Song * Hallelujah * Lunatic (Dae Sung) * Baby Good Night (GD&TOP) * HIGH HIGH (GD&TOP) * Knock Out (GD&TOP) * A Boy (G-Dragon) * Gmarket Party (G-Dragon) * Gossip Man (G-Dragon) * V.V.I.P (Seung Ri) * What Can I Do (Seung Ri) * Because (Seung Ri & T.O.P) * I'll Be There (Tae Yang) * Look Only at Me (Tae Yang) * Blue * Bad Boy * Fantastic Baby * Never stop dreaming * Monster * I love you (Dae Sung) * One of a Kind (G-Dragon) * That XX (G-Dragon) * Crayon (G-Dragon) * Michi Go (G-Dragon) * GOTTA TALK TO U (Seung Ri) * Coup D'Etat (G-Dragon) * 삐딱하게 CROOKED (G-Dragon) * RINGA LINGA (Tae Yang) * DOOM DADA (T.O.P) * Eyes, Nose, Lips (Tae Yang) * 1AM (Tae Yang) * GOOD BOY (G-Dragon&Tae Yang) Członkowie Nagrody 2006 * Cyworld: Rookie of the Month 2007 * Piosenka miesiąca: Lies (Sierpień) * Piosenka miesiąca: Lies (Wrzesień) * Piosenka miesiąca: Last Farewell (Grudzień) * M.NET/KM Music Festival: Piosenka roku1 * M.NET/KM Music Festival: Najlepsza męska grupa1 * M.NET/KM Music Festival: Muzyczne urządzenie1 * 22nd Annual Golden Disk Awards: Bonsang (Dirty Cash) * SBS Inkigayo Nagrody: Złota Nagroda * Asian Music Extreme Awards: Najlepszy Azjatycki Nowy Zespół/Wyłom u Francuskich Ludzi * Asian Music Extreme Awards: "Always" - Najlepszy Azjatycki Hiphopowy Album 2008 * Piosenka miesiąca: Haru Haru (Wrzesień) * Piosenka miesiąca: Sunset Glow (Listopad) * 5th Annual Korean People's Music Choice Award. Netizen Award : Dance & Electronic Section Prize * 17th Seoul Music Awards: Muzyczna nagroda * 17th Seoul Music Awards: Artysta na topie * 17th Seoul Music Awards: Artysta roku * M.NET/KM Music Festival: Artysta Roku * M.NET/KM Music Festival: Najlepsza Męska Grupa Roku * M.NET/KM Music Festival: Muzyczna nagroda * M.NET/KM Music Festival: Muzyczny Portal M.NET Award 2009 * 18th Seoul Music Awards: High1 Award * 18th Seoul Music Awards: Najlepszy Album * 18th Seoul Music Awards: Mobile Popularity Award * 18th Seoul Music Awards: BonSang * 21st Korea PD Awards: Najlepszy Piosenkarz (Seungri) * Nick Kid's Choice Awards: Najlepszy Męski Piosenkarz * Cyworld: Piosenka miesiąca: Lollipop (Feat. 2NE1) (Kwiecień) * Nickelodeon Korea Kids Choice Awards: Najlepszy męski wokalista * Best Hits Song Festival 2009: Nagroda Złotego Artysty * 42nd Japan Cable Broadcasting Award: Najlepszy nowy zespół * Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism: Artysta roku * 51st Japan Record Awards: Najlepszy nowy zespół 2010 * Japanese Grand Prix du Disque - Najlepszy Nowy Arysta * The 24th Japan Gold Disc Award - 'The Best 5 New Artists' * Cyworld Digital Music Awards 2009: Best 10 * Space Shower Music Video Awards: Najlepsza choreografia w klipie muzycznym 2011 MTV Europe Music Awards: Best Worldwide Act